


Unhinged

by dongyrn



Series: MCU: Unchained [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dodgeball Gone Wrong, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: Training goes very wrong when the Brown sisters visit the Avengers. One-shot written as a response to a Facebook prompt. OC and Avengers, takes place right after Unraveled: Prologue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off of my previous Avengers/MCU fanfic, _Unchained_. I highly recommend reading it first.
> 
>  **Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily Marvel, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing aside from my OCs.

Avenger's Training Facility  
Upstate New York

"You'll see, they're really cool guys," Caitlin gushed, skipping at the head of the trio of diminutive girls as they walked along the country road. "Well, most of them anyways, jury's still out on Rhodey."

Rebecca laughed softly as she shook her head, her red braid swaying behind her. "I would think that after our last prank he would have learned some respect."

"Last prank?" Abby asked curiously in her English accent. The blonde girl's pale green eyes, identical to both of her sisters, lit up in understanding. "Oh, right, so that was the 'Grumpyman' one, yeah?"

"Yeah, but give him the benefit of the doubt," Caitlin warned. Her brown hair was down today and whirled about her as she spun. "But I'm super excited to see Natasha and Clint again! It's been so long!"

Abby sighed. "Yeah, long as I don't cock it up, these are all friends of you lot, right? Am I gonna fit in?"

"'Course you will!" the brunette exclaimed cheerfully. "You're our sister, they're gonna accept you!"

Abby leaned over towards Rebecca. "Becca, luv, is she gonna be off her trolley like that all bloody day?"

"I doubt it," the redhead assured her. "She is merely excited to see our friends."

"Mmhmm," Abby grinned. "And you might be a bit gagging to see your own Sam, then, am I right?"

Rebecca blushed lightly. "Perhaps," she conceded softly.

"We're here!" Caitlin announced, striding around the corner of the shrubbery lining the road and stopping by a gated entrance. She promptly walked up to the gate and pressed the button on the intercom. "Hi there, Caitlin Brown and sisters here to visit! Can you open the gates please?"

"One moment Miss Brown, I need authorization from Director Coulson first."

Sighing, the brunette pressed the button once more. "No, actually, you don't. Now, either open the gate or we jump it. And if you want to call the Avengers down on us, be my guest, they're the ones we're here to visit anyway. You've got one minute."

She grinned at the sputtering that came back and glanced over her shoulder at her bemused sisters. "Just be a sec," she whispered amusedly.

"No worries, luv," Abby snickered.

After another moment, a new familiar voice came over the line. "Is that my _kotenok koshka_ causing trouble?"

"Tasha!" the brunette called out gleefully, bouncing on her toes at the sound of her adoptive big sister. She'd missed hearing the woman calling her 'kitty cat' in her native Russian. "We're here to visit, all three of us!"

"Well, come on in, you're just in time for training!"

"Aww, training already?" Caitlin pouted. "But…"

"Trust me," Natasha laughed as the gates began to open. "You won't want to miss this."

A short while later saw the three renegade lab experiments lined up in the facility's gymnasium. Caitlin and Rebecca had greeted their friends with hugs and introduced Abby around as well. Both of the girls were overjoyed to hear Natasha refer to Abby as _mladshaya sestra_ , or 'little sister', as she did with them.

"So, what's this training?" Caitlin eventually asked curiously. "And why are you guys in athletic wear?"

"Today, we embark on a most noble of traditions," Clint began solemnly. "One which has tested the mettle of many, weeded the weak from the strong…"

"We're playing dodgeball," Sam interrupted with a grin, his arm comfortably around Rebecca's shoulders. "And now that you three are here, we can play boys against girls."

"Oh, really?" Caitlin asked with a gleam in her eyes. "So you're willing to lose that badly, huh?"

"Sam," Rebecca whispered worriedly. "What is this dodgeball?"

While her boyfriend bent over to explain the rules, Clint was announcing his own variations.

"So just to keep it fair," the blonde archer began. "No powers. Wanda and Vision, no magic use, Brown girls, no changing into a cat or something to dodge a hit."

"I find this acceptable," Rebecca announced as she walked over to join the women's side, where Caitlin, Abby, Natasha, and Wanda waited.

Clint, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, and the very perplexed-looking Vision lined up on the other side, all clutching small red rubber balls the same as the women. "Everyone ready?"

Abby tossed the ball in her hand. "So, we're bloody well going to cheat here, yeah?"

"Of course," Caitlin smirked.

"Wait, how can we cheat?" Wanda whispered.

"He said no powers," Rebecca replied calmly, immediately catching on to what her sisters intended. "However, we have enhanced strength and agility, much like Captain Rogers."

"Rhodey and Sam are going down, fast," Natasha murmured. "Then we can deal with the others. Protect Wanda. Deal?"

"Brill," Abby grinned widely.

Both Caitlin and Rebecca nodded with anticipatory smiles. The five of them turned, balls in hand, to face their opposition.

"Ohhh why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this…" Sam murmured.

"We're ready, boys," Natasha said with an innocent smile. "Let's do this."

Clint counted down the start of the match. "Three… Two… One… Begin!"

All five of the men launched their attacks, while only Natasha and Wanda went on the offensive initially. By unspoken agreement, the Brown sisters stayed on the defensive, keeping their balls in hand to bat away attacks as they came. The back and forth went on for a little bit before Natasha managed to get a devastating hit on Rhodey, beaning him upside the head and knocking him sideways.

The girls let out a cheer that was short-lived, as Steve scooped up a pair of balls and sent them at Wanda. Abby lunged for one of them but was caught off-balance for the second that the super-soldier flung. It caught the Sokovian native in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and dropping her onto her rear.

"Abby!" her brunette sister admonished. "What happened?"

"I bloody well almost used my speed, but remembered at the last moment it counts as a power," the blonde huffed irritably. She turned towards her downed teammate. "Sorry, luv, I botched it up."

Wanda waved the apology away, still unable to speak as she tried to catch her breath again. The game resumed as both Wanda and Rhodey hobbled off to the side.

Clint was spinning and dodging admirably, his innate sense of aim carrying over well as he dodged and scooped up more balls to send over at the opposition. Caitlin and Rebecca worked together to try and bring down Steve, who even though a much larger target was just as nimble. Abby remained on the defensive, while Natasha worked on pinning down Sam.

Eventually, the Falcon was taken out by an errant ball flung by Rebecca, and the sides stood at three to four.

"Come on, Vision, represent here!" Rhodey called out from the sidelines.

"I still do not comprehend the strategic value of this training," the android commented, dodging anything thrown his way with ease, though he didn't bother with any return fire.

"It's not about the value," Clint grunted, launching another attack aimed at Natasha. "It's about the fun!"

And then, just as he said that, disaster struck.

Natasha was adroitly spinning out of the way of Steve's dual-handed barrage when she drifted right into Clint's line of fire, and took a hit right the head, hard enough to land her on her back.

Combat paused as the rest of the teams stared at Natasha in shock. Their gaze switched to a very frightened-looking Clint, and then back over to Natasha as she slowly levered herself up, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh, crap," Caitlin moaned. "Clint, you better… Wait, where'd Clint go?"

They glanced back over to where Clint had stood, but the blonde archer had vanished into thin air.

"Clint?" Caitlin called out again.

A voice called out from far away. "I'm sorry Tasha! Please leave my kidneys in my body, I need them!"

The small group stared up at the rafters of the training room where Clint was now perched warily.

"That was quite impressive," Rebecca commented.

"How…?" Abby looked from the floor back up to the rafters. "How in the bloody hell did he do that?"

"Never underestimate the powerful fear of Natasha's reprisal," Steve sighed.

"Barton," his redheaded partner growled. "Get your skinny ass down here!"

"Not happening!" he called back.

"I will get a gun and bring you down."

"Nope!"

This went on for a good half hour until Natasha left in exasperation along with most of the rest of the Avengers. Caitlin, Rebecca, and Abby remained behind to try and coax the reluctant archer back down.

"Clint, it's okay you big baby, she's gone now!" Caitlin tried to reassure him.

"No she isn't, she's just waiting!" he shouted.

"You lot have the most interesting friends," Abby commented quietly.

"That we do, Abbs," the brunette snickered. "That we do. So, wanna go check out what they have for dinner here?"

"That sounds acceptable," Rebecca replied as the three of them departed. "Do you believe he will ever return to the floor again?"

"Maybe later tonight…" Caitlin paused as she noticed a slight movement in a darkened doorway, one that faced the exit for the training room. "Tasha, you are an evil woman."

"I got a rep to maintain," a soft voice replied. "Now get out of here, you'll spoil my ambush."

"Bloody well barmy," Abby shook her head as the three girls walked off. "But interesting, all the same."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one-shot was inspired by a facebook prompt, and it needed a quick fanfic to answer it. And here we are.
> 
> As I mentioned at the top, the main storyline of mine this is based on is _Unchained_ , though for the character of Abby you'd have to read the _Unraveled Prologue_ , and chronologically takes place directly after that story. Or, hey, just take the characters as they are, that works too.
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
